


Scent and Feel

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [10]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Previous Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 10: "Once Upon A Time"
Relationships: Saira al-Tahan/Apophis
Series: Flufftober drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Scent and Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/gifts).



She usually slept at the big house, in the room that had always been hers. There was something comfortable about it, like a properly broken-in pair of boots. But sometimes she stayed at the bank, in the caves beneath, where it smelled of old fire. She stayed there, safe in the embrace of his natural form, where she could easily be crushed like a twig or burned to a piece of coal.

“Tell me about her,” she said one such night. She knew she had surprised him from his sharp intake of breath. And then he told her a story.


End file.
